


Let’s have another

by BecaAMM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Parent Dean Winchester, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: You and Dean watch your daughter play at school, which brings him some ideas.





	Let’s have another

“Shh!” Dean snapped at you when you giggled in happiness.

Your daughter was on the stage, participating as one of the three girls in love with Gaston in the Beauty and the Beast school play.

Charlie was only 5, but already knew she wanted to be an actress. In this play she didn’t have many lines – actually, she didn’t have any –, but was Belle’s substitute, and Dean was proudly filming her short performance.

“What?” you mouthed to him.

“The camera,” he rolled his eyes. “Shh!”

You shook your head, looking back at the stage in time to see your little girl sighing at the boy who played Gaston.

A whole play later, you stood up and clapped loudly at your daughter and followed by your whole weird family – Including Sam, Cas, Jack and Mary – ran to hug her.

“You were so beautiful,” you affirmed. “And so convincing.”  

“I almost believed you were in love with that boy,” Mary stated.

“Yes, and when you sighed… Wow,” Sam rested his hand on his heart, dramatically. “Kid, you sighed better than anyone else in that play.”

She smiled, blushing, and looked at her dad.

“Did you like it, daddy?” she asked.

“Baby, I loved it.” Your husband opened a smile, picking Charlie up. “You are the best actress I’ve ever seen in my life and I’m really old.”

She smiled openly, kissing his cheek, and you waved at the teacher when the group started moving away.

After putting your daughter to bed, later that night, Dean lied by your side.

“She was so beautiful up there, Y/N,” he said with a dreamy tone in his voice. “She’s such a big girl!”

You nodded.

“She’s a dreamer,” you reminded him. “She’ll go so far. We’ll see her in Hollywood one day, trust me.”

Surprising you, Dean rolled on top of you and kissed you passionately, pulling away to look into your eyes.

“What?” you frowned, confused.

“Let’s have another.”


End file.
